


Can’t help Failing in love with you

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fuck off marty you don’t even go here, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, I’m so proud of this, M/M, Song fic, character study of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: How Reggie and Jughead came to be





	Can’t help Failing in love with you

_“Wise men say”_

 

Reggie Remembers the day he realized he loved the boy with soft curls and blue eyes filled with pain.

He found his breath caught in his throat when he really looked and studied him.

The way he smiled how it would lighten up his eyes. How they would crinkle a bit in a cute way and how a dimple would show when he smiled wide enough.

His laugh. It was so rare to hear just like his smile was so rare to see.

The way he would smile in a certain way to reggie. And only Reggie.

His heart quickens and he feels heat creep up from his neck to his ears and he would avert his eyes and mutter something incoherent and shuffle out the door.

_“Only fools rush in”_

 

Jughead’s kisses are soft and passionate. Rough but caring.

His lips taste like coffee. A bittersweet taste but it gets him addicted to him.

He’s addicted to the way He leans into his hands when he cups his checks and the way he says “ _I love you_ ” without his words.

He trails his fingers lightly over the hissing snake the resides on his shoulder.

At first it mocked him. Taunted him and made his fist curl up that his knuckles turn white and he can feel white hot fire in his stomach.

But now when he looks at it he feels warmth. That tattoo tore them apart but was also a reason they mended together again.

_“But I can’t help…”_

 

  
They have their fair share of fights

Nights that are spent screaming. There’s so much screaming that they can’t even make out what they’re saying.

The nights are spent cold and painful missing each other’s warmth and solitude.

_“Failing in…”_

 

Most times they don’t make it even a day apart. Reggie or Jughead both come sneaking in. They say their apologies and even a few tears are shed.

Those nights are no longer cold but instead warm and soft.

They’re filled with makeup kisses and laughter.

_“In love…”_

 

Reggie watches his movements. How he perks up when someone mentions writing or they have a new clue in whatever case they shouldn’t be working on.

How the corners of his mouth tug upwards and his eyes glaze with satisfaction when he outsmarts or wits someone. How he viciously tears into someone when they are some stuck up asshole who needs to be put in their place.

How his features soften but his hands curl up when Reggie comes to him with new bruises and black eyes from angering his father again.

How he loves Reggie so much and so carelessly that Reggie worries.

_“With you”_

  
How Reggie can look at the male he once hated with a passion of a thousand suns but now he can pull in his lap and place kisses all over his face. How his nose scrunches when he laughs or smiles.

How Reggie can run his hands through his hair whilst he lays in his lap.

How Him saying he loves him can send butterflies through his stomach and make his heart squeeze happily.

How Reggie & Jughead have an unbreakable bond how they love each other with such genuine trust and respect how they would fight for the other without a second thought.

How Reggie & Jughead came to be.

 


End file.
